


Trouble

by betweenacts



Series: The Trouble with Love Is [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine is in LA shooting The Office while David is in London, and that's when David bumps into someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

_“…oh I never meant to cause you trouble,  
Oh, I never meant to do you wrong,  
Oh, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm…”_ Coldplay.  
  
Catherine didn’t drive, for reasons that went from nightmares to believing she wasn’t born with the talent to learn how to. She had called and the cab would be picking her up in half and hour, that’s when David appeared.  
“Shouldn’t you be on your honeymoon?”   
“We travel tomorrow and I decided to take you to the airport.”  
“Right.” she motioned for him to come inside while she got her luggage to give him.  
“Hey Caths, surprise! I will take you to the airport…” Jason came in with a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand.   
David bit down the comment that everyone knew Catherine hated being given flowers because of her mother being a florist she was sick and tired of flowers, and pretty huge bouquets.  
“Oh, Hello David.” Jason said clearly only to be polite.  
“Hello, Jason.”  
Catherine looked between the two of them and went to give a kiss in Jason’s cheek.  
“That’s quite a surprise.” she didn’t know why, but she didn’t like the idea of actually kissing Jason in front of David. “David also came here to pick me up.”  
“Did you call him?”  
“No, it was an equal surprise.” it was wrong but it felt right to be trapped between the two of them as she was leaving with the hopes to find herself, since she was pretty much emotionally trapped between them in this point of her life.  
“Isn’t it great David? Now you can go and be with your wife and child while I take my girlfriend to the airport.” he said before grabbing a few suitcases and leaving the house to put them in his car.  
“Have a good time in LA for me, will you?” he said with a sad smile.  
“Will try, but you do know I never have a good time neither am I pleasant.”  
“Yes, you are.” he turned to leave but not without giving her a small sweet peck on her lips. They haven’t been this close since September.  
“See you when I come back.” she whispered.  
“Not if I see you first.” he started walking to leave.  
“Child.”  
“Lunatic.” he said almost at the door and left.  
Jason got back in. “I will carry the last big one and you could carry the last one, how about that?”  
“Ok.” he is a sweet nice man, he is good to her and for her, incredibly romantic and Erin likes him. But Erin adores David as much as she adores her father, not that David has anything to do with this. Except he had, didn’t he?  
Maybe LA, and distance, and time, would really do her some good.   
  
Los Angeles, city of the Angels and of an insupportable heat that drove her crazy. She put on sunblock twice before leaving the flat she was living in for as long as she was in The Office. As a matter of fact, she used sunblock inside the flat. She had read somewhere about UV rays actually being able to get inside the houses and there were too many windows in this flat and she is too much of a ginger to even try defying the sun.  
She was excited about working in The Office, they had been so nice to her the last time around and it was good to having some change; in UK you always work with someone you’ve worked before, and the others, you know most of them already. This experience was about what she was needing the most, new people in her life.  
New People that had never even met David Tennant.   
  
David was having a good time in London, already in talks to work in yet another Shakespeare play. Was it too soon to call Catherine and say he dreamed playing Macbeth to her Lady? It probably was.  
Even with London being such a big city David managed to see Jason, actually to bump into him.  
“Any news from Catherine?”  
“She calls me everyday, but nothing that happens to be your business.”   
“What have I ever done to you?”  
“I’m not stupid and I know you two had an affair somewhere along these years, every one knows.”  
“No, we haven’t.”  
“Right. Look, If she had anything to say to you she would’ve called wouldn’t she?”  
David left without saying not even a ‘so long’. He didn’t need to tell because Jason knew, Catherine called David everyday in her lunch time, because it was still a good time for him while Jason got calls in the middle of the night when she got home from work. David got texts and funny e-mails, but Jason wouldn’t give David the satisfaction, the pleasure to win. Even if he did come along in a late chapter in the story, the best friend couldn’t always be The One.  
  
Catherine had been in LA for a little over a month when she found out about ‘whatsonstage’ and that David had told them she would speak for them both. She hated when he said these things without asking her first. Like when he was nominated to NTA and told the committee she would receive the award for him if he was to win, she found out about that earlier in the night of the award when he called her before getting on stage.  
But that’s David, he gets over excited and forgets to tell her important things. Like he was getting married; she found out about that when he tried to invite her to be his best man, in the day Olive was born, after he had been engaged for two whole months! And then she reminded him they were not in a romantic comedy and he left after telling her he would call John.  
Thanking for both of them made all kinds of emotions to come back, and she was standing the middle of an unused set of the show trying to hold herself up and keep smiling.  
“Hey, let’s go grab lunch, British Star” Jenna said. Jenna had been so sweet with her all this time. “Everything ok?”  
“Have you ever fucked up your life so much you realize you don’t know what you are doing? Not only career-wise but in every aspect of your life?”  
“What happened?”  
“I’m currently in a situation that can only be defined with ‘It’s complicated’ because he is married, only he wasn’t married when it all started. I was, kind of. Me and Twig were never married on paper, but that’s just a legality. I do love Jason, I do. But David only needs to say a word and I go running like a bloody puppy. Not that we ever had an affair, we never even shagged. Just lots of really great snogging sessions that made me crazy for months after it happened and… Oh God, I’m sounding like him.” she was on the verge of tears but holding herself up, because as easily as she could cry in a scene, she could pretend to not be in real life.  
“Catherine, I know we don’t know each other very well and I don’t even know who are half of these people you are talking about. But I do know something, you will never be happy until you realize it all comes down to the day you say ‘fuck you’ to the world and start investing on your happiness and not what is always politically right. If it’s not illegal, of course.”  
Catherine looked at sweet funny Jenna and smiled.  
  
David was home and happy and Olive just smiled at him and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
Then Georgia sat beside him with a huge smile on her face and told him she’d never seen him that happy, except in the last performance of Much Ado.  
“You always seem at your best when you are on stage.”  
“Maybe it’s just when Catherine is there.” he let slip and she glared at him so hard he thought she would burn his head out with a look.  
“I never asked you this because I thought it was water under the bridge, but are you two having an affair?”  
“What? We never had anything, we are best friends and… Why is everyone insisting in this bullshit these days?”  
“I can only wonder why! God, my father had warned me, but no, I had to go and get into this!”  
“What are you talking about?” his phone rang, it was Catherine, and despite Georgia asking him not to, he answered the call. “Hey, Catherine, what’s wrong?” he could hear her crying and something about Jason breaking up with her over an e-mail. And above Olive’s cries, and Catherine’s, Georgia screamed.  
“OH, OF COURSE IT’S CATHERINE.” there was silence everywhere.  
 _“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you trouble”_  Catherine said clearly in the other end before hanging up.  
David realized how much he had imprinted himself on her, was she quoting Coldplay on purpose? Then he looked on his shelf of records and remembered of the Dolly Parton one he had bought recently and one or two rom-coms he had rented to watch in the weekend, and realized she was imprinted on him too.  
“Do we ever mean to cause this much harm in love?” he said to no one in particular.  
“What?” Georgia asked, tired.  
David and Catherine didn’t talk again until her time in The Office was up and she traveled back home.


End file.
